half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nova Prospekt Prison Guard
Untitled An idea... I propose that we merge the Prison Guard article with the Overwatch Soldier articles, because the two types of soldiers (in my opinion) have too much in common. They're essentially identical when it comes to everything except for looks. I won't take any action until I get some opinions. Scruffy 02:42, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :While it is true that these two types of soldiers have much in common, I personally believe this article provides valuable information about the Prison Guard, and we dont want to stuff everything about everything (bit of an exaggeration there) into one article, no? anyway, thanks for taking my opinion into account, TheLivingDed 02:53, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, that's a coincidence, I was thinking about this just this morning. I was considering the idea of merging both this and Shotgun Soldier with Overwatch Soldier, because: :::A: The Prison Guard is exactly the same in stats and capabilities as the Overwatch Soldier. The only difference is in the uniform. :::B: I believe the Shotgun Soldier is also nothing but a different skin (like the Prison Guard) and shouldn't be considered a seperate NPC type. ::As we know, in the PC versions of Half-Life 2 and Episode One, standard Overwatch Soldiers wield the SMG, AR2 and shotgun, but then in EP2 the new uniform is introduced for those soldiers that wield shotguns, with no known accompanying statistical change. That is to say, the earlier 'non-red' shotgun-wielding soldiers have the exact same capabilities as the later 'red' shotgun-wielding soldiers. ::The article states a Shotgun Soldier's health is 60, 10 points higher than an ordinary Overwatch Soldier. I believe this is false. I've tested this in-game and both the regular Overwatch Soldier and the Shotgun Soldier seen to have the exact same number of hit points. They both die from exactly 10 pistol shots to the body on normal difficulty. (Anywhere on the body, strangely enough. Foot or torso, it makes no difference.) ::Therefore, if there is a health difference it must be extremely slight to not make them resilient enough to withstand even one more hit from one of the weakest weapons in the game. I remember reading somewhere that the reason for the new skin was just to make them stand out more so players would recognise them as a special threat, which makes sense. So yeah; I think we should merge both into the main article. Neither the Prison Guard nor the Shotgun Soldier is different enough to warrant a seperate article, as the Overwatch Elite does, as they truly are just Overwatch Soldiers with different uniforms. It'd be easy to cover their precious few differences in the main article. :::"I personally believe this article provides valuable information about the Prison Guard, and we dont want to stuff everything about everything (bit of an exaggeration there) into one article, no?" ::If you mean Overwatch Soldier will get cluttered if we merge it all together, I see your point, but I disagree. It'd be easy to merge the useful information from both of the articles in question into the main one because the Prison Guard article is basically just a stub while much of Shotgun Soldier just restates what's already been said of the soldiers' tactics and capabilities in the main article. --MattyDienhoff 04:10, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::I think it should only be the Prisonguard. My reason for keeping Shotgun Soldier an independent article is because they have a few stat differences, such as unique rush tactics, slightly more hit points (in my experience), and the markings of the armour which add sufficient length to the article. Kind of like how the Overwatch Elite is different than the ordinary soldier. ::: Scruffy 21:19, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I appreciate the point you're trying to make, but I already addressed the stat issue. There is no health difference, I'm sure of that. I tested in EP2 (not Gmod, where all the stats are quite different) and the results were conclusive. The rush tactics aren't unique to the red-skinned shotgun soldier, all shotgun equipped Overwatch soldiers in the previous games use the same or very similar tactics (they might have tweaked the AI in EP2, the only difference I know to exist is the way they crouch from EP1 onwards, but at any rate any improvements are probably not unique to the shotgun soldier). The markings on the armor aren't a stat difference either, just a part of the different skin. It is compelling that they share the Elite marking, but there's no determinable meaning behind it - they probably just added it to make them look more badass, so I don't see how it can be used as evidence that the SS is a different unit entirely. ::::I still think putting all of the relevant information about the prison guard and shotgun soldier into the main article as 'variants' would work well, we could have a gallery down the bottom for their pictures, for one. ::::Also, a similar topic, I'm wondering how big a part (if any) the Overwatch troops will play in EP3. I'm all but certain they'll make an appearance, and since the Borealis is in the arctic, do you think we'll see some arctic camo? I'm looking forward to this. --MattyDienhoff 01:55, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::::So far the only units that were shown from the area were elites, which looked the same as the ones encountered in the rest of the series Scruffy 07:28, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ---- (reset indent) I believe that we should merge the Prison Guards and the Shotgun Soldiers into one article as I have also checked out the SS and Overwatch Soldier and the Prison Guard, they all have the same stats. Also their 'outfits' are just different skins because they are all just npc_combine_s. I know the elites are also combine_s but they do have a stat difference.Donovan-j-charlie 19:41, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree completely. --MattyDienhoff 03:39, 5 December 2008 (UTC)